mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Special Abilities
This article is about Special Abilities. For Passive Abilities, see Passive Abilities This page lists all the Special Abilities in the game. These abilities can be used only by certain animals and require the pressing of right click or 'W' for it to activate. They are great advantages in the game allowing your player to easily stun, slow, DoT (damage over time), HoT (heal over time), target only you, do extra damage to prey, and/or create new terrain features. Abilities can damage food. Any flying will drain water faster. Claw Slash The Claw Slash ability is accessible to the Bear and Polar Bear and it's used against prey/predators to damage and stun them! It has an 8 second cooldown. It stuns predators for 3 seconds, and prey for around half that. Double Claw Slash The Double Claw Slash ability is accessible to the Sabertooth Tiger. It is a better version of the Claw Slash ability, with two larger slash marks. It can stun prey and predators for the same amount of time as the normal claw slash. Burrow Hole The Burrow Hole ability is accessible to the Rabbit and Arctic Hare It helps you escape from bigger predators! Just press W! It only makes a small hole that only Fox and below can hide in it. It has a long cooldown, of slightly less than 20 seconds. The hole will last as long as someone is in it, but once no one is hiding in it, it'll last for 20 seconds. Pull from Hole The Pull from Hole ability is accessible to the Fox and Arctic Fox, when you go into a hole you could pull Animals (2 animals max) out, from order of smallest to largest. A loud noise-like circle is emited from the hole, followed by a "Bark, OUT!" message if any animals are kicked out. This stuns the animals kicked out for a time, useful for both hunting and running. Rarely, kicked out animals will exclaim "Whoa.", and will be stunned for an even longer amount of time. Shell The Hide In Shell ability is one of two abilities accessible by two animals. This ability allows the Crab and the Turtle to hide in their shell by holding right-click or W. While hiding in their shell, damage taken and XP loss is reduced by 70%, but speed is also reduced by 50%. This ability can only be used on land, and hills or rocks. Ink The Squid Ink ability is accessible to the Squid and Octopus. With the squid is injured, the player squirts ink, stunning all players that come in contact with it for five seconds. It will only happen if the player does not have a full health bar, but did three seconds before. The Octopus can use this ability but only when animals bite it in its disguised form. This can allow the octopus to attack the animal up to 1 hit from death, at which point the ink disappears. Dig The Dig ability is accessible to the Mole. If the player is holding right-click or W, they dig underground, ignoring the slowing effect of mud. This lasts for 30 seconds, and can allow the mole to chase after rabbits and mice in mud, stealthily tail bite predators, and run from predators slow in mud. The Meerkat also has acess to this, but it will also leave small mud ponds behind. Shock The Electric Shock ability is accessible to the Stingray. When the player presses W, the stingray lets out a shock in a small area, stunning players who get stuck in the shock radius. It does an extremly small amount of damage, and stuns for a short time. You can also use it by diving, then releasing. It will zap when you come up. It has a 9.5 second cooldown, and won’t affect underwater animals. Bite Drag The Bite Drag is accessible by the croc. If the player is holding W or right click, the croc will pull an animal that touchs the chomp texture. The crocodile can then drag the animals into mud, water, or land (depends on the animal). A few abilities of other animal, such as the donkey's kick or pufferfish inflation can stun the croc, and ending the bite drag. Crocodiles can drag out sea animals from the water and let the land slow them down for long enough to eat. The bite drag can also be used on predators, but can be quickly ended by biting the croc. Roll snow The Roll snow is accessible to the Mammoth. If the player is holding W or right click, they roll a snowball that grows larger the farther it rolls. and freezes any Animal on impact, freezing longer the father it rolls. Fire The fire breath ability is accessible to the Dragon, Phoenix, Land Monster and Black Dragon. They can shoot short-ranged fireballs that damage on impact and light the prey on fire. When on fire, you take light damage, and your water bar will drain 3x faster. The only way to stop fire is to go into a lake or an ocean or to drink water drops. The ability has a 2 sec cooldown. Black Dragon can shoot 2 fireballs (3 if 20M+ xp) which have more knockback. Kick The kick ability is accessible to the Donkey. If the player press W or right click the Donkey will kick and stun any Animal behind it. The Zebra also has a kick ability, but it kicks to both sides and slightly back. It can also stun Animals and knock them back. Inflate The Inflating ability is accessible to the Pufferfish. When pressing W, it grows itself to double size, and emerges spikes that stab any animals on contact except other Pufferfishes, and stun, this also reduces damage taken by 40%. It has a six-second cooldown, and can only stay in the form for 8 seconds. After that, it will deflate and shoot out a water drop stream that can stun other animals shortly. Dive The diving ability is accessible to all Animals except the Black Dragon, Pigeon, Eagle, and formerly, the T-REX. It allows the player to go underwater and resurface when they lose Air. Some animals can hold their breath for longer periods of time than others. The Kraken has the longest time with 1 min 15 secs (75 secs). When you are attacked by a predator (or tailbiter), the dive countdown resets. Charge The Charge ability is accessible to the Rhino , Swordfish, and Muskox. When the player presses W, the respective animal charges very fast, but it cannot turn until halfway through the charge (except the Sworfish, which can turn throughout the entire charge). If it hits an animal, the animal will be dealt 1.7x damage that it normally would, and it will be stunned. The Rhino and Swordfish can both dive and use regular boosting. It has a five-second cooldown. The Rhino's charge stuns for 1.5 seconds while the Swordfish's charge only stuns for approximately 1 second. Trunk Hit The Trunk Hit is accessible to the Elephant. It allows the player to stun prey are predators. It recharges after 4 seconds. Can also be used to get food from trees, and will one-shot mushroom bushes. It can hit birds that are in the air. Whirlpool The Whirlpool ability is accessible to the Kraken and Sea Monster. When you press W, the Kraken will create a whirlpool, sucking nearby animals and food in and stunning those directly hit. The ability does not stun animals underwater or animals that walk into the whirlpool, only ones that are above water and are in the whirlpool when it spawns. However, all animals are pulled(even underwater ones). It has a twelve-second cooldown. The whirlpool of the Sea Monster works slightly different. When it pulls prey, it will look like if they are underwater, while the monster is biting them. It can also pick in any type of animal, even equivalents or the Black Dragon. Disguise The disguise ability is accessible to the Octopus, The Yeti! and Macaw. The Octopus can turn into: * Plankton * Zebra * Small hill * Whirlpool * Seaweed * Starfish * Kelp * Snail * Giraffe * Healing Stone * Frog * Pelican * Stingray * Swordfish * Turtle * Jellyfish * Squid * Pufferfish If a prey hits a disguised octopus, the disguise will vanish and the prey will get inked. The Yeti can disguise itself as a large snowball. When the player presses or holds 'W'. Macaw can only disguise as animals from mouse to elephant tier. Tail Slap The Tail Slap ability is accessible to the Blue Whale And King Dragon. Many players say that it was one of the strongest abilities of all time. It attacks backwards with extreme force. Slide on Ice The sliding ability is accessible to the Penguin, the Seal, and the Walrus. While on ice and holding W, the player slides. When sliding, the animal moves 1.7x faster and turns much more easier. Sliding animals are outlined with a larger gray circle. The ability has a cool-down of about half a second. Freeze The freeze ability is accessible to the The Yeti. When used it freezes prey (but also makes the predator stand in place for a little so that the prey have an easier time escaping)! The yeti can also disguise itself into a snowball and when the yeti releases W it will get back to yeti and freeze the surrounding animals in a range of middle. Loud Noise The Loud Noise ability is accessible to the Lion, the Wolverine, and the Hippo. It stuns any prey that gets in the way of the Roar field, slowing them down. It may even deal damage to the animal hit, and knocks it back. However, the Groan ability has a different method. Whenever the hippo is in the water it lets out a bigger groan like the big roar. Special messages above it will appear when the ability is activated. Howl The Howl ability is accessible to the Wolf. When used, the player lets out a howl in the direction they are facing, and its text becomes “AWOOOOO!”. The howl creates a slow-moving circular projectile, which "scares" animals(“Ahh!”), causing them to be slowed and be carried away by the howl. Very useful to escape from predators, and to push animals into hazards(like a pufferfish or lava). Extra Boost The extra-boost ability is accessible to four animals: Cheetah, Snow leopard, Seahorse, and Trout. Whenever these animals press W they get a boost. It has a cooldown of 8 sec. Throw Banana/Coconut The Throw Banana/Coconut ability is accessible to the Gorilla. If the player is on a hill and press W or right click he will throw banana which will stun prey/predators! There are 1/5 changes that player will throw coconut. The ability is also accessible to the Toucan. If the player visited a food source before flight,it will throw Banana/Coconut after pressing 'W' again. Dig Food The Dig Food ability is accessible to the Deer, Reindeer and formerly Zebra. When the player presses W or right click the player will dig up food items. You will get better food when digging in Mud. Cause Wave The Cause Waves ability is accessible to the Orca. When the player presses W or right click the Orca will make a waves which will stun and wash away predators and prey. The King Crab can also make waves by smashing it's arms in the water. The ability of The King Dragon (formerly meant for Black Dragon) was also supposed to make waves when i water, but the idea got scrapped later on. Drop Snow The "Drop Snow" ability was accessible to the Arctic Hare. However, this ability was deleted on February 14th and replaced with the ability to burrow a hole like the Rabbit. The ability itself consisted of dropping a snow ball they were snowball that you could fuse togheter with the other to get food it helped to escape predator. Throw Snow The Throw Snow ability was accessible to the Reindeer. However, this ability was deleted on February 18th and replaced with the ability to dig for food like the Deer. The ability itself is very similar to the Mammoth one exepted the freeze is shorter and that it didn't hurt the animal hit by it Spin Webs The Spin Webs ability is accessible to the Giant Spider. When the player holds W, the Giant Spider will start to spin a web. The longer the player holds W, the larger the webs become. If an Animal touches it will be greatly slowed, but Black Dragons are immune to the webs. Any Animal caught in a web will be poisoned and slowed. Spit Venom The Spit Venom ability is accessible to the Cobra. When the player presses (or holds) W, the Cobra rears its head back. The Cobra can still move in this position, albeit much slower than it would otherwise. While holding W, the Cobra spits two globules of Venom which poison Animals (other than those immune to Poison) on contact, every few seconds, for up to 4 shots (8 globules). It shoots more in mud. Suffocate Prey The Suffocate Prey ability is accessible to the Boa Constrictor. It is similar to the Croc's Bite Drag and the 'ambush' part of the Tiger's Ambush. Unlike these two, while the Boa Constrictor drags its prey, it constricts them, dealing damage. Like these two, however, if the Boa Constrictor attempts to drag a predator, the predator can simply turn around and bite them to be instantly released. Ambush Attack The Ambush Attack ability is accessible to the Tiger, and combines four abilities- grow a bush, a grab, a slash, and a bite drag. The goeing a bush makes a buch grow and the tiger can hide in it. When you release W, the rest of the ability commenses. The grab involves the tiger boosting forward, the slash involves the prey being stunned, and the bite drag drags them around like a croc. This does not work on other tigers. Stomp The Stomp ability is accessible to the Giraffe. The ability makes the giraffe stomp right, then left, then right, then left again. The stomps formely did much damage. The giraffe is slowed hugely while using this ability, and it is difficult to aim well. Jaw Bite This is accessible to Shark and T-REX. You can shake them around, and they will release little meat (which the victim cannot eat). After the ability ends, the target starts bleeding. Sprint This was available to the Shark and T-REX. However, this is removed. You could get it after some XP had been earned(180K and 5M, respectively). it allowed them to move real fast, but drained water quickly. High Fly The High Fly ability was accessible to the Black Dragon. But this ability got later replaced by a tail slap ability.Black Dragons could fly at 40M. When using this ability, the user would be drained of Lava very fast. Couldn´t be used unless at full lava. Stink The stink ability is accessible to the Pig. It creates a brown cloud that slows anyone who touches it. It can only do it in mud, holes, or if damaged. Fly The fly ability is acsessable to the Pigeon, Woodpecker, Flamingo, Peacock, Macaw, and Toucan. It lets the birds fly and become immune to predators for a few seconds (unless your another bird that can fly in the sky, because then you can bite other bird players that are also in the sky). The Toucan can fly longer and will throw fruit upon landing, if it started flying from a bush or tree. The toucan has other varients. They can decrease the colldown, make longer flight, have quicker flight, or become immune to lava and throw a fireball if it started from the volcano. The Woodpecker, Flamingo, Peacock and Macaw have this as a secondary ability. Quills The Quill '''ability is usable by the Hedgehog. It shoots poison quills behind it that stun and poison things. If you hold W, you stay poofed and become immune to damage, and things that hit you get stunned. Target Attack This ability is acessable to the Snowy Owl. The owl starts flying, and gets a crosshair. It will lock onto prey, and the owl will peck them slowly. Each peck does some damage and stuns. The owl won't stop until the prey is dead or goes in a hole. The Falcon also has acess to it, but works slightly different. Fly with Water The Pelican can use this ability. It makes it fly in a straight line, scooping up water. If it hits prey while scooping, you scoop up the prey with the water. If you hit any animal that is not prey while scooping, you lose your water and the animal that was hit gets stunned. When you have scooped the water, you can drop it on someone, stunning them. Attack Dive The attack dive ability is acessable to the Falcon. It will start to fly, and gain a crosshair. The falcon will then dive and stun anything hit greatly. It will also do tons of damage and will auto tailbite if it hits a predator. Fly with Prey The '''Fly with Prey ability is accessible to the Eagle and Golden Eagle. The eagle will fly low to the ground and if it hits prey it will pick them up and can drop them later. The Golden Eagle can pick any kind of animal up, even predators. Command Babies This is usable to the Ostrich. It can lay eggs, that will hatch into babies. These you can command by pressing W. Summon Fire Tornado This is for the Phoenix. It will summon a fire tornado that will shoot fireballs. The fire tornado will quickly die in water. Arm Smash When using this, the King Crab will smash with either the left arm, the right arm, or both. It will do tons of damage and will stun animals. If used in water, it will create waves. Earthquake The earthquake ability is for the Land Monster. It works somewhat like the whirlpool ability, but instead that it only works in the water, it works on land and water. The monster will first use an roar ability to stun its prey, then it will start the earthqauke. However, its smaller then the whirlpool ability. Throwing Ice Crystals This ability is for the Ice Monster. On its body, there grow ice crystals and they will glow when there ready to be fired. It can then rapidly throw these things against other players to damage, stun and slow them down. However, you can´t shoot them forever as there will disappear one of them every time you shoot one. They will also grow much slower outside the arctic. Toss In Air The Dino Monster can use this ability. It works somewhat like a charge ability, but with an extra function added to it. When it hits an animal, it will be thrown into the air, but you can only use it on 1 animal per use. if it hits multiple prey, they will just get damaged, stunned and pushed back. Pecking The pecking ability is acsessible for the Woodpecker. You can peck other animals with it. It can deal insane damage. It can be stopped by hurting the Woodpecker. You cannot use the ability on hills as you will trigger the fly ability. Mimicking This ability is used by the Macaw. It basically works like the disguise ability of the Octopus, but then on land. And without inking. It can also only disguise itself as an animal. Dig For Food In Water This is for the Flamingo. It works just like the ability from Deer and Reindeer, but in water. For some reason it can also undo the dving ability of other players. Hypnotizing The Peacock and Rattlesnake use this ability to stun and eat prey and push back predators. It works as an farming, and protection ability at the same time, doesnt work by animals that are underwater. Dive Attack The Dive Attack ability is used only by the Pterodactyl. It works by first flying, and then when you find your target, press w again and it will dive on to the animal and pick them up (you have to aim for the animal). If you press w if you have the animal grabbed, you drop them. It's kinda the same as ``Fly with Prey´´, but somewhat different. Spits Food The Desert Chipmunk has acess to this ability. When pressing W. It will boost forward and shoot food out of its butt that can stun other animals shortly. Fleeing All tier 1 animals have acess to this, when they get damage, they will get small boost sprints well shouting Peep! or Splash! Roll When Armadillo presses W, it will turn into a ball and roll all over the place, you can also roll over hills when doing this. Jump This ability can be used by Gazelle and Markhor, alto their abilities work different from one and other, Gazelle will jump 4 times in a row over basically anything (except trees), well Markhor can only use it on hills to jump on other hills, rocks or trees. Whine Fennec Fox can use this ability to stun prey or farm Aloevera and Cacti. Spit Camel can use this to spit on other animals, temporarily stunning them. Dig Food & Sudden Charge Warthog can use this to Dig for food and charge when predators are nearby. It will leave an dust cloud behind wich will slow other players down. Laugh Hyena will create sound waves wich can stun animals and or farm killable food. Max sound waves:4. Fly & Pick/Drop Carcass Only Vulture can use this ability. It can pick up an Carcass and eventually drop it to stun players and turn it into bones, you can also fly without Carcass. Gores Acessible to Bison. When using, it will charge towards an player and toss it continously in the air. Poison Bite When Komodo Dragon bites another player, it will give it sweat and drags them for a short time. Spin Web & Ambush Blackwidow Spider will spin a web and throw it on a random place, after a while, it will spawn random food type or bot. when doing this on a rock, the spider will hide underneath. Sting Giant Scorpion uses it's pincers to grab an player and then stings them with it's tail wich makes them shiver and damage over time.Category:Mope.io Category:Abilities Category:In-game Feautures Category:Article Stub